Masks, Dances, and Masquerades
by blueeskyy
Summary: The Masquerade Ball's quickly approaching! Mikan's excited, no duh, and who's her secret phantom? RxR plz!
1. Chapter 1

Masks, Dances and Masquerades

Hey people! This is our first combined FFN! My friend, who's a member of the FFN community (Chindaku) and I (blueeskyy)Hope you guys will like this!

Summary: The Masquerade Ball's quickly approaching! Mikan's excited (No duh), and who's her secret "Phantom"?

Disclaimer: WE do NOT own Gakuen Alice and co. Tachibana-san does!(Points at her, glaring with huge intensity. RAWR)

* * *

Chapter 1: Whatcha Say Girl?

Natsume's P.O.V

On every Christmas Eve, the grand Masquerade Ball is held at the "Love Ball" as it is called. Every year, many students of the academy would become couples after the ball. Bleh, stupid ball. But many believe it and the girls (especially Ruka & my fangirls) are desperately trying to get a partner. Even Sumire used her Alice to literally claw through crowds of screaming ninnies. Feh, stupid ball, causing more trouble to mankind.

"Eh?! Partner?!"

Ugh…that voice.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Because, that's why." Imai said, using her monotone voice, and then she shot Polka-dots with her famous "Baka-Gun"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Typical.

Normal P.O.V

"Mou! Hotaru no baka!" Mikan screamed.

"I recall that I wasn't the one who almost failed the final exams."

"Nani? They already posted up the test scores?" Mikan couldn't have looked more bewildered.

"See? You're an idiot," Hotaru started working on her inventions again. "No point talking to you."

"Anyways, who are you going to ask to be your partner for the Masquerade Ball?" Yuu popped up and asked, eyes glittering with curiosity.

Natsume's ears twitched and looked at Mikan with expectant eyes.

"Hmm… I'm not sure, maybe Tsubasa-sempai?" Mikan asked herself.

"Oh…I see." Yuu said.

Natsume's P.O.V

No, you DON'T see.

Damn. You. Andou.

Are the only words I could think of.

No won top of trying to ask _her_ without anybody looking or without _her_ realizing what I was doing, I now need to come up with an excuse for her not to go with that damn Andou. I need to think up of one, now, quickly.

Koko walked up to Mikan. "You shouldn't ask Tsubasa-san."

"Why?" inquired Mikan.

"You don't ask people to the ball if you don't like them." Hotaru butted in.

Mikan instantly brightened up, "Well that's okay! I like Tsubasa-sempai…"

Natsume's dangerous ruby-red eyes widened to the max. Instantly.

"…well 'cause he's my sempai right? Everybody likes their sempai." Mikan reasoned.

'Good. False alarm' Natsume looked around to see if anybody saw. He met Hotaru's eyes. He must've imagined the evil twinkles in her eyes.

"…Crap…not good…so not good…" Natsume sweat dropped.

"Hehehe…I'm gonna be soooo rich!" Hotaru's eyes sparkled with joy.

* * *

Anyways, there's the first chapter! Hope ya guys liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Masks, Dances, and Masquerades

Minna-san! Konichiwa! evades incoming rotten tomatoes It's been a long time since our update, and we are very VERY sorry.

REALLY.

We've been really busy since school has been taking over much of our time, not having the time to update. GOMEN-E!!

We decided once again to continue this story, since the reviews have really pushed us to get off our lazy butts and finish it. .

Disclaimer: We do NOT own G.A. . That guilty person over there—points at Tachibana-san---does.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2: The Blackmail

"EH! HUSOU! IMAI-SAN! DOSHITE!?"

"Urusai. You're creating too much noise pollution..." Came a stoic voice, which belongs to no one other than our Ice-Princess, Hotaru-hime.

"Demo! Why me?! Why do I have to help you get _Natsume_ and _Mikan_ together? Couldn't you find somebody else!?" came the overly whiny reply, "why do you have to get ME involved?!"

"Ruka-kun, (holds up a picture of Ruka dressed in a Tutu) you have two choices, number 1, shut up and do it or number 2, allowing me to sell these pictures of you dressed in a tutu from the Nutcracker play in 6th grade. You choose." Hotaru deadpanned, with no hesitation. "But of course, I would always be glad to sell these pictures for some profit." Her sideways glance at her companion suggested MUCH more than what she actually said.

"IMAI! BAKA-YAROU!? GIMME BACK THOSE PICTURES!" Ruka screamed, exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. He paused in his actions for a moment and lunged for the blackmail material. Soon the two were engaged in a game of cat and mouse, with a highly victorious mouse, a smirking mouse with an evil glint.

"Nogi-kun, you DO know that a famous inventor like ME has a lot of…let's say…_connections_," Hotaru slurred, with barely hidden smug-ness, dripping from her voice, "and among those connections, I have, for example, a company that solely concentrates on the production of _beautiful_ photographs. I would hate to see your ugly mug posted around the forest, and— "

"Alright! Alright!" Ruka practically screamed.

"—I think your frolicking forest friends would absolutely adore…wait a second, you're agreeing?" A hint of suspicion lacing her voice. "Well, that's good!"

Ruka puffed a short frustrated sigh. "Imai-san, just tell me what you want me to do."

On the other hand…

"Hotaru? Where are you?" Mikan wailed as if she were a little lost puppy, "Why didn't you wait for me? For we were meant to be---"

"Stop rhyming you baka, this isn't Romeo and Juliet where you can cry out your love and wait for them to come out onto a balcony in their night clothes and a rose in their hand. Understood?" Natsume grumbled, obviously pissed off, VERY pissed off.

"Natsume! You party-pooper, that was supposed to be my moment!"

"THAT was a moment?" Natsume flicked his bangs out of his eyes out of boredom, "I mean, how could a polka-dotted panty girl have a moment with her true love?"

Surprisingly, Mikan gave a glare that could kill, "Natsume no baka, such a hentai! You should be ASHAMED of yourself."

She turned on her heel and marched away, her nose in the air. She was looking quite pompous, when she tripped over a tree root, her skirt revealing today's special, strawberry shortcake.

"Ah, trying to be sweet aren't we?" Natsume drawled, with a smirk plastered on his face, "I suddenly feel all nostalgic."

"NATSUME! BAKA!!" With a tomato red face and steam coming out of her ears, she stomped away again, this time LOOKING where she was going.

* * *

Sorry to all the old fans out there! We'll try and update the next chapter ASAP. :D 

Chindaku + blueeskyy


End file.
